Old Habits
by Concinnity
Summary: Xigbar and Demyx have a little conversation in Demyx's room. [XigbarDemyx] [Oneshot]


Xigbar groaned and sighed as he stared dismally down at his book. Demyx seemed to have perfect timing, because whenever the Number Two opened his book, the boy would start to play his sitar again.

He couldn't blame the kid for being passionate about his music. Seemed the only thing anyone _was_ passionate about around here anymore… The black haired Freeshooter rested his head against his wall and strained his ears to hear Demyx's playing. Though most of the other Organization members called it loud and annoying, he quite liked it. The boy had a kind of talent none of the saps around here would understand. In fact, he highly doubted that he understood it himself.

Finally, after listening to the boy finish his playing at least twenty minutes early, Xigbar stood up and opened the door to his room, slipping out into the hall. He walked silently up the hall to the door that led to Demyx's room.

"Eh. Kid? You in there?" he asked, rapping his knuckles against the wood of the door. He heard a tiny gasp of surprise from inside, so he assumed he was and pushed the door open. "Hey, Kid. What's up?" he asked. Number Nine stared at him.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked. His sitar was in his lap, though from what Xigbar had heard, he hadn't played it in the last few minutes.

"I mean, you stopped playing earlier than you usually do. You usually play for a while longer. Y'stopped short tonight. So… You only do that when somethin's buggin' ya. What's up?" Xigbar prodded Demyx in the shoulder. The blonde boy stared at him.

"I… I dunno." Demyx replied, shrugging. "I just… Nah. You'd think I was weird." He mumbled. Xigbar chuckled.

"Oh, come on. Y'know I wouldn't!" he said with a crooked smile. Demyx stared back at him.

"Would too." He said.

"Would not." Xigbar replied.

"Would too."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh!"

"Nope!"

"Yup! You would!"

"I wouldn't!"

"… You wouldn't!"

"Yeah I would!... Wait… Aw damn. How'd I fall for that one?" Xigbar asked himself, shaking his head. Demyx laughed.

"You _always_ fall for that one." He said, smiling.

"Well, at least it put a smile on your face." Xigbar replied. "Now what's wrong, Kid?" he questioned again. Demyx sighed in defeat.

"I just don't feel very… welcome here… No one is really nice to me." He mumbled. Xigbar sighed. He couldn't say he knew that feeling. After all, he was Number Two. He'd never really been the 'new kid.' Xigbar ruffled the Melodious Nocturne's hair affectionately.

"Now, y'can't say that. Roxas and Axel are nice enough." He said. Demyx stared at the ground and muttered something incomprehensible. "What was that? Sorry. Couldn't hear ya."

"I said, yeah they're nice enough, when they're not making out." Demyx said, still staring at the floor. Xigbar laughed.

"Well? They claim to be in love… and who knows? A nobody may not have a heart, but they still made a bond anyway. It's pretty amazin'." He said, staring at the wall. He realized he was still standing and so, he sat down next to Demyx on the bed. Demyx nodded slowly. "An' Kid, ya can't say nobody's bein' nice to ya. Aren't I?" he asked, ruffling Number Nine's hair again. Demyx stuck out his tongue.

"No fair! That's using logic…" he said with a laugh. Xigbar chuckled.

"So? Whatcha gonna do about it, squirt?" Xigbar countered with a grin. Demyx laughed and set his sitar aside. He tackled Xigbar and they both laughed, wrestling on the floor. Eventually, Xigbar pinned Demyx with a yawn that said 'This-is-too-easy' and Demyx groaned.

"Why do I always lose?" he asked, pouting. Xigbar smirked. He liked the way Demyx pouted. It was… cute.

"I dunno. Cause you're a Squirt?" he replied. Demyx sprung up from the pin and sent Xigbar down to the ground, managing to pin him.

"H-Hey! You let me win!" he said, blushing just slightly. Xigbar just laid there.

"Now why in the world would I do that, hm? You won, fair and square, Kid." He said with a smile. Demyx's face brightened.

"You mean it?" he said excitedly and Xigbar nodded.

"Would I say it if I didn't?" he countered and Demyx pumped a fist into the air.

"Yes!" He cheered. Xigbar simply smiled.

"Now… D'you mind lettin' me up?" he asked. Demyx blushed and nodded, moving so Xigbar could sit up. They were both sitting on the ground. Suddenly, Xigbar pounced Demyx and they wrestled one last time. This time though, Xigbar pinned Demyx again, pushing his shoulders against the floor. "Sorry Kid. Old habits die hard. I'll always win." He said with a cocky shrug. Demyx sighed.

"Yeah, old is right." He teased, and Xigbar twitched.

"Oi! I'm not old!" he said defensively. Demyx simply smirked up at him.

"Oh really?" he said, and Xigbar chuckled. He moved to let Demyx up, but as his face got closer to the Melodious Nocturne's, the boy sat up and their mouths met in a shy kiss. Both Xigbar and Demyx both went red, but neither broke the kiss. They sat there for a little while, both blushing. Both scanned their memories for a feeling like this and they soon discovered it. Finally, Xigbar broke the kiss.

"Heheh. I remember _that_ old habit too." He said, blushing. Demyx smiled nervously.

"Yeah. Same here… Wasn't it…" He began, Xigbar joined in as he spoke the last few words.

"Falling in love?"


End file.
